Cute
by Katakanion
Summary: I'm hungry." "What do you want to eat?" "...You." "So cute." Shunsui x Jyuushirou, Kyouraku x Ukitake w/e you want to call it


**Hiya peeps~ ^^ I'm having a huge writers block with my other story, and going 2 and a half weeks to Scotland didn't really help TT^TT It was really awesome though! :D But! Fortunately it did give me inspiration to write this Shunsui x Jyuushirou! So, yay~! Hope you enjoy this^^**

**Disclaimer: Bleach and all it's awesome characters belong to Kubo Tite©, one of the greatest guys on this planet!!**

**Ps: I don't really have a beta and my Microsoft Word™ doesn't have an auto-correction so it fails. If you any comment on my grammar please say so! **

**Ps2: R.I.P Yasmine You.**

Every time I see Jyuu coughing I think by myself: Why did the Gods give such a beautiful man such a horrible disease? He doesn't deserve it. What sins did he commit to get it? Many shinigami look up to him and most of them pity him. He doesn't need it. No, it's not like he doesn't need it, it more like he doesn't want it. He doesn't want people to pity him because pity resembles worry. So he doesn't want people to worry about him because worry gives people wrinkles, and Jyuu doesn't like wrinkles. Especially young ones with wrinkles. And the reason he doesn't like young people with wrinkles is because he thinks it makes him look old because he hasn't got any wrinkles. Well let's just hope that none of us is going to look like Yama-jii.

We've known each other for a long time now, and I think that out of all captains we've got the longest friendship. But that friendship turned to love (at least for me) around the last semester of the last year we spent together at the academy. I was worried then. Jyuu was too. I know that because he told me so. I was worried our roads would seperate and we'd never see each other again. He told me he thought so too at first, but he'd thought of an solution. He said we could meet at some place every Friday evening. I then mentally slapped my forehead,for I could've thought of something like that too. But Jyuu was always the brighter one.

So after we graduated we went to our appointed divisions and met occasionally at some random sake bar. And after around ten weeks Jyuu came with the great news that he got promoted to ninth seat. That was the first time we kissed for real. I mean, we'd already done it once before, but that was when I hadn't realized my feelings yet and we were out drinking with some guys. I have to add that we were all very drunk.

I have to say that the newsevening got very heated. And no, I'm not gonna describe what we did and every fiber we felt, but let's just say that it ended with a cliché "I love you, I love too". We decided after that we'd meet more often.

But hey, I'm telling you my life story right now, and that isn't what I intended to do. So I'm gonna skip the uninportant details and tell you a summary that only contains a few lines.

At some time we both got appionted capaincy and (of course) accepted. We must be doing well as captains 'cause we're still alive and are currently the oldest among the captains besides Yama-jii. So actually Jyuu may not complain about his age because he _is _old. But I'm not gonna say that aloud.

Damn, thinking about all this makes me hungry. So I think that I'm gonna get out of bed in around five minutes. Jyuu may not like that. He will think his pillow is going to walk away and will clutch himself even tighter to my chest. I think I will wake him before then. But then again, I have to admit I'm quite comfortable as I am now. It won't hurt to wait another ten minutes right? It's not like I'm gonna die from starvation if I wait for another fifteen minutes.

If I look at Jyuu now it makes me feel proud that I'm in a relationship with such a handsome man. I mean, almost every shinigami girl (and even some boys) who knows him fawns over him, or at least finds him very attractive. Even the maids fawn over him. And to think he has a relationship with me, a man.

I gently brush my fingers through his hair. His beautiful long, white hair. Which reminds me is almost always knotless, even in the midst of battle, except for when he just came out of bed (but hasn't every one with long that?). He slightly stirs. He's really cute when he's asleep. I lightly shake him, which cause his eyes to open halfway.

"Jyuu, wake up," I say. Upon hearing my voice he realizes were he is and closes his eyes again and snuggles closer.

"Mmrngf," he answers and snuggles (if possible) even closer."

"Jyuu~, you're hurting me~." At that he wakes. He quickly loosens his grip and looks up at me. It's cute to see such a (former) sleepy man react so fast.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," he quicky appologizes and blushes slightly. He's so cute.

"I know. But don't worry, It's not like you killed me," I brush it off "and good morning."

"Ah, good morning."

"Ne, Jyuu?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did I ever mention to you that you're cute?"

"Just yesterday three times, the day before yesterday four times, two times the day before that and you've said it 297.463 times in all our relationship."

"Really? Good, 'cause I can't stop saying it," I say whilst smiling. "Wait, you counted that?"

"Yes, obviously."

"That's so cute!" I say, and place a kiss on his forehead. He blushed at that. So cute.

"That was the 297.464th time."

x) (That's the face Shunsui made xD)

"Ne, Jyuu, are you hungry yet?"

"A bit."

"Good, 'cause I am."

"Why? Are you gonna get out of bed?"

"Not for another 2 minutes."

"That's good, you're comfy."

"So cute~."

"297.465."

"Aw."

"297.4-. No wait, that wasn't a cute."

"I know, but it was an indirect one."

"So can I count that or not?"

"I said it indirectly."

"That doesn't help."

"I know, but I didn't say it directly."

"I won't count it."

"Then you don't."

"Now I'm hungry."

"What do you want to eat?"

"... You."

"So cute."

**Yay~! Finished~! Tell me what you think by clicking this alluring button down there...**


End file.
